Ashberg Yellow (TT)
Ashberg Yellow Diamond, or more commonly referred to as Yellow Diamond, is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. He administers the galaxies, clusters, and star systems within the vicinity of Quadrant 3. Appearance Ashberg Yellow, as one of the rulers of the Gem Empire, can shapeshift easily and change his size to fit the situation he is currently in. When he is in his normal size, he is the smallest of the four diamonds. He has a pale mustard complexion, jonquil hair, and dark yellow eyes. TBA Personality TBA Abilities Being a Diamond, Ashberg Yellow is one of the most powerful gems in the entire Gem Empire. Due to his large size, he is able to life up a human with relative ease. TBA Gemology *Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. *Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. **It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. **The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, love, and fidelity, and embraces the strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. *Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. **Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. **There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. **Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. *Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most famous colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are the most commonly occurring diamonds. **Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, yellow, green, gray, and black. **Specific colors will trade under specific names. ***Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. *If a diamond's impurities consist of boron and low level of nitrogen, the diamond will be a blue or gray color (Type IIb). Other blue diamonds are unrelated to boron; nickel or high concentrations of hydrogen are the likely causes of blue color in some diamonds. *The diamond is a p-type semiconductor. *Diamond deposits are found worldwide, the most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. **Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. **Canada has recently become a primary commercial source for fine white diamonds. *One of the most famous diamonds, the Hope Diamond, is a blue diamond and is one of the largest diamonds ever to be cut and faceted. It is known notoriously for supposedly being cursed, depicted to bring forth misfortune to whoever attempts to wear it. *A notorious New Age scamming site, The Council of Love, utilizes the blue diamond as a symbol of the Virgin Mary. *Blue diamonds represent peace, spirituality, and good health. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Alonzo's Sanctuary Category:Homeworld Gems